Hungry Eyes
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: It's Halloween, and Will has been looking forward to his own private Halloween party with Hannibal. There were no other houses for miles, no risk of trick-or-treaters, just an evening of fun with just the two of them. Set some time after the season three finale. Not actually all that Halloween-y, I just started writing it on Halloween and rolled with it!


**A/N: A little late, but a random little Halloween(ish) oneshot I wrote featuring my favourite Murder Husbands :) And I should point out, the credit for the title 'The Chesapeake Stripper' belongs to some glorious person on the Internet, I obviously didn't make it up xD**

* * *

A small smile played about Will's lips as he pulled into his driveway and switched off the car engine. Without the headlights to break the darkness, he finally noticed the flickering yellow glow of the jack-o'-lanterns on the front porch. He and Hannibal had spent most of the previous day carving them, and the latter had obviously decided to light the candles while Will was out. It was a welcoming sight, Will thought, as he got out of the car and headed towards the lights.

The smile on Will's face faltered as he entered the house and found Hannibal sitting in the living room, dressed in one of his normal, immaculate suits. "You said you would dress up with me for Halloween," Will said, disappointed. He had plenty of costumes upstairs for them to choose from, and had been looking forward to their own private Halloween party. There were no other houses for miles, no risk of trick-or-treaters, just an evening of fun with just the two of them. Was that too much to ask? It seemed that Hannibal thought so.

"I am dressed up, Will. I'm the Chesapeake Ripper," Hannibal replied, the faintest smirk appearing.

"You can't dress up as yourself! That's just lazy!" Will scolded him, tossing his jacket onto the nearby armchair as he frowned at the older man.

"Well, what would you prefer me to be?"

"I don't know ..." Will sighed. Then a thought occurred to him. "You could at least play about with the character a bit, rather than just being the Ripper. So instead of the Ripper ... you could be the Chesapeake Stripper! Something like that," he suggested, hoping the doctor would agree.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Say I accept the role of the Chesapeake Stripper ... who would you be?"

With a smirk, Will answered immediately, "I would be one of his victims."

"An excellent choice," Hannibal replied, matching Will's smirk. He stood up and waved his hand at the sofa he had vacated, inviting the younger man to sit down. Trying not to appear too eager as excitement brewed inside him at the thought of what was about to happen, Will walked slowly towards the doctor and sank onto the sofa. "One last thing..." Hannibal added, walking over to the stereo and pressing play.

As the music began, he turned back around to face Will and his eyes locked onto the younger man's. In one fluid motion, he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and let it slide down his arms, catching it at the last second and throwing it onto the armchair with Will's. With the barest hint of a smirk, the doctor's fingers trailed up his tie and undid the knot, letting it slowly slide out from under the collar of his shirt. Holding one end of the tie in each hand, he stepped closer to Will and draped the fabric around his neck. Never breaking their eye contact, Hannibal's skilled fingers tied the tie and left it hanging loosely around Will's neck; he planned to make use of it later. While his eyes were fixed on Hannibal's, Will's ears picked up on the voice that had joined in with the music; it was Eric Carmen, singing 'Hungry Eyes'. He smirked up at Hannibal.

 _I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feelin' that won't subside._

"You planned this, didn't you?" Will asked the older man. The only response he got was an answering smirk as the doctor began to remove his waistcoat. "I bet you'd have suggested 'the Chesapeake Stripper' if I hadn't. Am I right?"

"You know what they say, Will: great minds think alike," the doctor replied, fingers paused at his collar, waiting to unbutton his shirt. "Now be quiet, and enjoy the show," he instructed.

"With pleasure."

 _I look at you and I fantasize, you're mine tonight. Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I._

Will licked his lips as Hannibal started to undo buttons, slowly revealing that delicious collar bone the younger man loved to suck on, the soft covering of chest hair he loved to run his fingers through, and the beautiful stomach that Will's cock would often make a mess of during sex. The shirt joined the jacket on the armchair, and Will bit his bottom lip, shifting in his seat as his trousers began to grow uncomfortably tight.

 _I wanna hold you so hear me out, I wanna show you what love's all about, Darlin' tonight._

Taking another step closer to Will so that the insides of his legs brushed against the younger man's knees, the doctor undid his belt buckle and offered it to Will. A small smile settled on Will's lips as he took hold of the belt and leisurely pulled it through the loops of Hannibal's trousers until it could be tossed aside. His heart was racing as his fingers lingered on the waistband, until Hannibal pushed them away and rested his own in their place.

 _Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I._

Again, Will squirmed as he observed Hannibal undo first the button and then the zip on his trousers. He found himself palming his crotch through his trousers, seeking even the slightest relief of the pressure as he watched the doctor slipping his shoes off so he could step out of his trousers. Beneath the smart suit, Hannibal had been hiding tight (oh, so gloriously tight) underwear the colour of freshly spilled blood – further evidence that the doctor had been planning this all along.

 _I've got hungry eyes. Now I've got you in my sights with my hungry eyes. Now did I take you by surprise?_

With a predatory glint in his eyes, Hannibal reached for the tie around Will's neck and pulled him forwards, lowering his head to catch Will's lips in a fierce kiss. It was brief, but powerful enough to cause the younger man to groan in frustration when the contact was broken. The doctor stepped back, hips gently swaying in time to the music, teasing Will.

 _I need you to see, this love was meant to be._

Reaching into his pocket, Will pulled out a twenty dollar bill he'd left in there with the rest of the change he'd got from buying lunch earlier. With one finger he beckoned Hannibal closer, and when the doctor obliged, he tucked the bill into the top of his underwear with a cheeky smirk. The doctor slid his knees onto the sofa on either side of Will, straddling him, and lowered himself onto his lap. Mere centimetres separated Will's aching cock from Hannibal's, but confined within his trousers there was nothing he could do but whimper as the doctor pinned him to the sofa with powerful thighs.

 _I've got hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes. Did I take you by surprise? With my hungry eyes._

"Is that all you think I'm worth, Will?" Hannibal asked, amused by his partner's actions. Will's hands slid up the doctor's thighs and came to rest on his hips.

"I don't think any more will fit in those tight pants," Will replied, causing the doctor to laugh.

"Perhaps I had better remove them, then."

"Perhaps you'd better," Will agreed, thumbs slipping beneath the waistband of Hannibal's underwear to stroke the skin over his hipbones.

 _I need you! Hungry eyes ... now I've got you in my sights with my hungry eyes ..._

Hannibal took hold of Will's hands, sliding backwards off the sofa and pulling Will with him until they were both standing. Questioning eyes met the doctor's, so he said, "I may be a cheap stripper, Will, but I'm still not having sex on that sofa." The younger man chuckled and nodded, knowing where Hannibal was coming from; the sofa _was_ rather small, and not all that comfortable. Of course, that hadn't stopped Will from trying to initiate things there numerous times before, but the doctor had always got his way and moved things upstairs.

Switching his grip from Will's hands to the tie around his neck, Hannibal led him out of the living room and up the stairs, taking his sweet time reaching the bedroom. Will kicked off his shoes as they entered, and soon found himself pushed roughly onto the bed, the familiar weight of the doctor settling on his thighs once more. Hannibal used the tie to pull Will's head towards him and hungrily captured his lips in another kiss. As he pushed his tongue into the younger man's mouth, he let his fingers undo the tie and then worked on unfastening Will's shirt. Finally, with the shirt unbuttoned, Will was able to experience some of the skin-on-skin contact he'd been craving as he arched his back and pressed his chest to Hannibal's. Breaking the kiss, the doctor sat back momentarily so he could pull Will's shirt off, then lowered his head again, this time settling his lips on one of Will's nipples and sucking hard. Groaning, Will tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair and tugged hard, earning him a quick bite in retaliation.

Before long, the pressure in Will's trousers grew even more painful than before, and he bucked his hips upwards in the hope that Hannibal would move his attention further down his body. Noticing Will's not-too-subtle hint, the doctor smirked and shuffled backwards, planting a teasing trail of kisses down the younger man's chest and stomach as he went, drawing out the time it took to reach his trousers. After what felt like an age, Hannibal's skilled fingers unfastened the button and zip and tugged the constricting garment down until Will could slide his legs out of them. He smirked down at Will's erection straining to break free of his boxers, then crawled back up over Will's body. At the same moment, he crashed their lips _and_ hips together, eliciting a loud moan from the younger man. Will immediately lifted his hips, grinding their cocks together through their underwear and causing both men to moan into the kiss. The friction was good, but it wasn't _enough_ ; Will could feel his boxers growing damp with his desperate need for release, so he broke the kiss and gasped, "Hannibal, _please_!"

Finally giving in, Hannibal sat back on Will's legs and eased his boxers down, freeing his throbbing length at long last. The doctor quickly dragged the boxers off completely, then removed his own underwear. Will's eyes were closed in pleasure, so he didn't notice Hannibal lowering his head until he felt hot breath on the head of his cock as the older man asked, "Trick or treat, Will?"

"Treat!" Will panted, his fingers finding Hannibal's hair again as the doctor wrapped his lips around Will's swollen cock. The younger man moaned as Hannibal's tongue flicked over the head and trailed down the underside; it took all his self-control not to just start fucking Hannibal's mouth right there and then. While his mouth was busy with Will's length, the doctor's hands set to work spreading his thighs to give him easier access to the prize between them. Not wanting to give Will his release just yet, Hannibal soon let go of his cock and settled himself on his knees between the younger man's legs. He offered three fingers to Will, who promptly began to suck on them, eager for what would follow. When the fingers were pulled from his mouth, Will bit his bottom lip as he watched their journey down to between his legs. Automatically, he raised his legs to wrap around Hannibal's waist for a better angle as the doctor breached his entrance with the first finger. After a few thrusts, a second finger joined the first, and by the time the third was added, Will was whimpering and pleading, "Please, Hannibal, just _fuck_ me already!"

Smirking, the doctor withdrew his fingers and reached over Will to retrieve the lubricant he'd left on the nightstand in preparation. Will watched as Hannibal prepared himself, but as soon as he entered him, Will's head flew back against the pillow and he groaned. As he sheathed himself inside the younger man, Hannibal leant forwards to nip and kiss at Will's exposed throat. It didn't take long for Will to grow impatient, jerking his hips to make the doctor move. He obliged, of course, thrusting slowly at first, but soon speeding up when Will started slamming himself down on his cock and begging, "Harder, Hannibal, _harder_!". A beautiful symphony of moans and whimpers passed Will's lips as Hannibal found the sweet spot and hit it again and again. The doctor's mouth continued to trail over the younger man's neck and chest, tasting the sweat that beaded up on Will's skin and feeling the heat radiating against his lips. Will's cock slapped against Hannibal's stomach with every thrust, and the doctor could only resist for so long before he slid a hand between them and began to pump Will in time with his thrusts.

As Hannibal felt his orgasm drawing close, he slammed into Will faster and more erratically than before, letting out a series of animalistic grunts. With a cry of " _Hannibal_!", Will came first, all over their stomachs and Hannibal's hand, though it was mere seconds before the doctor followed him. The words "Oh, Will!" passed Hannibal's lips a few times as he continued to thrust weakly into Will's arse, riding out his orgasm. At long last he pulled out, and rolled off Will to lie by his side.

The younger man turned his head and gazed at him from under heavy lids. "That ... was incredible," he panted. "But then ... you always are," he added, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"It takes two, Will," Hannibal replied, kissing him again before rolling onto his back and lifting his arm in an invitation for Will for cuddle up to him in the adorable way he always did after sex. As Will went to roll over, he felt something on his back. Reaching behind him, he peeled whatever it was off his skin so he could inspect it. Then he laughed; it was the twenty dollar bill. Smiling to himself, he tossed the money onto the nightstand and continued to roll over until he was nestled into Hannibal's side, stomach pressed up against the doctor's hip, head resting on his chest and one leg draped over Hannibal's. Will snaked an arm around his lover and sighed contentedly as Hannibal returned the gesture.

"Happy Halloween, Will," Hannibal said, feeling Will smile against his skin.

"Happy Halloween, Hannibal," Will replied, though what he really meant was 'I love you'. They didn't say it often, but they both knew it to be true. They were Murder Husbands, after all, and killing together meant _true love_.


End file.
